Rachel Hippolyte
|actor = |image = |caption = |full name = |born = |age = |AKA = |kind = |occupation = |title = |residence = |famcollapse = |father = |mother = |sibling = |spouse = |children = |ancestors = |descendants = |relatives = |family = |parabatai = |affcollapse = |allegiance = |affiliation = |partner = |statcollapse = |status = |death = |gender = |hair color = |eye color = |skin color = |features = |height = |gallery = |biography = }} is... the only daughter of Takisha Hippolyte/Saint Dinah. While heir to the Metatron Title, Rachel has not taken this mantle nor does she plan to. Biography Early Life Much of what those in Penthesil know of their queen is shrouded in mystery and rumors. Rachel was born from Queen Takisha Hippolyte after she returned from her time as Metatron in the Guardian Temple. She was returned to Earth by Xyphiel Misho after he and Ragna Misho destroyed the Guardian Temple. After her return, Queen Takisha fell pregnant with Rachel, and she was born in Penthesil. Rachel's early life was that of any other princess, but at the age of ten, Rachel vanished from Penthesil. This was the time when she was taken by a man named Benjamin Leibel (Later revealed to be Belial), who would claim to be her father and raise her terribly. Belial would beat Rachel regularly, raising her in a house of abuse, claiming this was all to make her stronger. Rachel believed these lies up until she was 18 years old when she came into her full power. It is here where she meets Xyphiel, drawn to Belial's presence, Xyphiel states his goal is to eradicate the demons around him, having already destroyed the Angels in the Guardian Temple. Before he can get the chance, and discovering the man who claimed to be her father is the Demon Belial, Rachel kills Belial in a fit of rage. Xyphiel is taken by Rachel's beauty and strength and asks her to join him in his quest to wipe out the remainder of the demons left in the world. Xyphiel considers this 'balance' as he has already removed the Guardian Angels. Rachel agrees and joins forces with Xyphiel for a time. This alliance proves to be short-lived, however, as Xyphiel grows attached to Rachel. Rachel is a murderous warrior at this point, killing anyone Xyphiel points her at with little question. Shortly after these battles, Rachel would celebrate victory with Xyphiel, intimately. Xyphiel found himself growing attached to Rachel during these intimate moments, however, Rachel never considered these much more than fun sexual experiences. Xyphiel would propose to Rachel three times, being rejected each time until Rachel was entirely turned off from Xyphiel's advances. This would lead her to Ragna, eventually. Xyphiel will not be denied, however, and through some trickery, he slips Rachel fertility medication in place of her birth control. After a romp, Rachel discovers to her horror that she is pregnant. This puts the final rift between Xyphiel and Rachel, as Rachel reveals that having children causes her strength and immortality to pass to them. After Rachel gives birth to she names her daughter Evangeline. When asked what to name her son, Rachel gives no suggestion. Ragna suggested the name 'Timothy', and Rachel chose this without much question or thought. Xyphiel attempts to force the weakened Rachel to be his bride, going as far as using physical force. This is the last straw for Ragna, who separates the two and takes Rachel to a small habitable moon in order to ensure her safety. Ragna and Rachel On this previously unnamed moon, which Ragna and Rachel named Eden, is where the two fell in love. Rachel expressed her dismay at being tricked and betrayed by Xyphiel, and Ragna confesses she has loved Rachel from afar, but did not wish to break her brother's heart. This is where Ragna and Rachel spent time passionate for a few months, delaying going back to Xyphiel's ship many a time. The eventual return leads Ragna to promise to confront Xyphiel and protect Rachel for as long as she lives. An encounter between Xyphiel and Rachel causes Rachel to doubt whether or not Ragna can make good on her promise to protect her. Frightened, Rachel runs away with Xyphiel's daughter Tasha Misho, who was planning to leave Xyphiel due to differing philosophies. Rachel does this with a heavy heart, leaving Ragna and Timothy behind. Return to Penthesil Upon arriving in Penthesil, Rachel comes home to find her mother, Queen Takisha, an old woman without much time left in her life. Rachel does her best to apologize to her mother for running away, but Queen Takisha is not looking for apologies. She demands that Rachel take up her birthright and lead the country of Penthesil. Rachel does this as her mother's dying wish, showing her Evangeline, her daughter. Upon Queen Takisha's passing, Rachel takes up the crown and ruled Penthesil until the present time. Rachel instituted a number of cruel laws, often serving death to any who would oppose her. One such law was that any citizen of Penthesil can challenge her for her crown, but it must be a fight to the death. To make good on her end, Rachel declared that anyone who submitted a challenge must take it, and if she were to deny the challange she would forfeit the crown. There have only been four recorded challenges, all won by Rachel in unfortunately one-sided fights. Personality Physical description Rachel has dark red hair and ice-blue eyes. She stands six foot two and normally can be found wearing either a form-fitting suit with armored pads, or her royal robes when she is in Penthesil. Rachel has fading silver wings, mostly white, though the tips are silver. She appears 55, with expected wrinkles, but is otherwise very athletic and surprisingly strong for her size. Abilities Possessions Relationships Appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia See also References External links Category:Characters